Garlic (PvZH)
Guardian |Tribe = Root Plant |Traits = Team-Up |Abilities = When a Zombie hurts this, move that Zombie to the left. If it's a Vimpire, destroy it. |Rarity = Event |Flavor Text = "Vimpires. They're the worst. I don't like to use the word "hate" but yeah, I hate 'em."}} Garlic is an event plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Guardian class. It costs 1 to play, and has 1 /5 . It has the Team-Up trait, and its ability moves a Zombie that hurts it to the left. However, if the Zombie who hurts this is a Vimpire, that Vimpire will get destroyed. Statistics *'Class:' Guardian *'Tribes: '''Root Plant *'Traits:' '''Team-Up' *'Abilities': When a Zombie hurts this, move that Zombie to the left. If it's a Vimpire, destroy it. *'Set:' Event Card description "Vimpires. They're the worst. I don't like to use the word "hate" but yeah, I hate 'em." Update history Update 1.14.13 *Health change: 4 → 5 . Update 1.16.10 *Tribe change: Onion Plant → Root Plant. Strategies With Garlic has the ability to divert zombies into a lane where they can easily be destroyed. You should not play it on the leftmost lane as it will nullify its ability. Try to boost Garlic's health so it can divert more zombies and keep in mind that it has the Team-Up '''trait. This card is fantastic at getting rid of Vimpires, as it will destroy them whenever they attacks Garlic. This is especially useful on missions where the zombie hero plays Vimpire, as Garlic can take care of them easily. However, do not always rely on this ability as not every player plays Vimpire, and even then, there are a few ways that Vimpire can avoid its ability. A good idea to use this are using are plants with '''Splash Damage such as Snapdragon, and tricks like Cherry Bomb to divert zombies closer where they can be destroyed more easily. You can also use this as a low-offense but high-defense plant like Cactus, as Garlic can destroy 1 health zombies while it survives a few attacks. In addition, his Team-Up trait can help protect your strong plants and move any threats onto lanes for them to attack. Against Never use Vimpire to get rid of Garlic as this will destroy him as soon as he attacks Garlic. Although if you need Frenzy zombies to attack through Garlic, you can bring Smashing Gargantuar or Coffee Zombie. Interestingly, when using this strategy, the zombie with Frenzy that destroys the Garlic will move to the left and then it does a bonus attack at that left lane. This can be useful if there are weak plants to the left of Garlic. If you use a zombie to destroy it, be sure to remember that it will end up in the lane to the left after it attacks. A great way to combat it is to use cards like Terrify and Sumo Wrestler to move it to the leftmost lane. This will nullify its ability, which makes it easier to destroy. If that is not an option, resort to using tricks on this instead. You can also use Rolling Stone or Weed Spray to destroy this with ease as long its strength is not more than two. Gallery GarlicStatsNew.png|Statistics GarlicCard.png|Card Trivia *Garlic retains an almost identical appearance to its Plants vs. Zombies 2 incarnation. *The fact that Garlic destroys Vimpires that hurt it links to the fact that vampires cannot stand garlic. *It is the only onion card in the game. Category:Plants Category:Plant cards Category:Event cards Category:Event plants Category:Guardian cards Category:Guardian plants Category:Root cards